


An Angel In the Rough

by daisy4em



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy4em/pseuds/daisy4em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's life sucked, where he lives is hell or its equivalent being a whore house. An Omega's life was awful, but being Lucifer's personal pet was even worse, and there was nothing that he could do. Society was created in away that it made it impossible or very unlikely for him to find his happy ending.   </p><p> Jensen is an Alpha, a workaholic, an alcoholic, and a cop at NYPD, and he does his job well, thank you very much. He hates how society is crated so unequal. But, he does his best cracking down on all the whore joint around New York.   </p><p> Finally, Jensen get a break in his latest case, code name Heaven's Angels. Could this case bring this two unlikely man closer than they ever thought possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Jared wasn't sure why he was out in a coffee shop a day before his heat. Actually he did know, but the reality was something he didn't think about when he was here. Here he was a freshman college student enjoying his free afternoon. He took a sip from his overly sweet coffee. Having the caffeine do its work, as it relieved the tension in his back. From one moment to the next there was a hand on his shoulder, which made him inhale creamy frothing on top. 

"Why is someone as beautiful as yourself sitting by themselves?" The voice was rough and raw with determination. Jared froze and the man let go of his shoulder and sat himself across from him. He waved down a barista and she hurried toward them. 

"What would you like today?" she asked in a perky voice. Everything about her was perky and fake and it made Jared sick. He looked away from the two and out the window. Watching as people walked past. If this alpha was trying to make him jealous he didn’t want to have any of it. He wasn’t that kind of omega. 

"Black cup of coffee, hon." He winked at her that sent her into a frenzy. 

"C-coming right up," she mustered to say before she left swaying her hips as slipped behind the counter. 

Jared shifted uncomfortable in his seat and he would have been content ignoring the rest of the world, if the honey silk voice didn’t bring back to reality. "I'm Jensen by the way. Thought you should know. What's yours?" Jensen placed a hand on top of Jared's. Jared felt as if his lungs were constricting. The man sitting in front of his was beautiful. With candy green eyes and sporting a day old beard, Jared could look at this man for hours. "Are you going to tell me your name?" 

"Jared," he breathed out quickly, hoping but invalidly failing to keep the nerves at bay. 

"Well Jared, I want you to breathe for me, can you do that? Nice and slow, count the second you breath in and exhale the same amount. There you go, that's a good boy. I didn't mean to scare you," Jared exhaled slowly focusing on his racing heartbeat. Jensen hadn't removed his hand yet. "So," he said as he stroked his thumb in a circling motion on the top of Jared's hand. "Why are you alone here today?" Jensen sound actually curious and concerned and seemed so sweet? Jared’s mind instantly went to Chapter 13 of “The Chronical of Amy Smith”. Jared’s favorite book by far. It was of the romantic genre and Jared was in love. Not with the people in those books, but with romance- wooing. 

Jared panicked, "I have to go," he yelped, getting out of there as fast as possible. Dashing to the parallel store, forgetting to pay for his coffee. 

He ran to the furthest part of the bookstore. He always went there, he liked the seclusion and he loved romance books, making this the perfect spot. He gentle ran his fingertips over the spin of the books. He smiled fondly at them, remembering each one he read. Each one was a separate life. He felt as if he was having an affair every time he read a new one. A blush crawled up his neck. He picked one up and closed his eyes. He wanted to be in the book, having an alpha that loved and cared for him, like they did in his favorite stories. There was a quick shuffle a row over, snapping Jared out of his trance. Quickly he placed the book back. 

"Jared." He turned quickly seeing no one. "Jared, it’s Jensen and before you run, I'm a row over. I had to make sure you were fine." Jared relaxed a bit and after a moment Jensen continued. "Like I said before, I didn't mean to scare you. I also didn't know you were claimed. You smelled as unmated omega." Jared still didn't talk. "I'll go now. I just had to make sure you were fine. Your coffee is paid for by the way." Jensen shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. 

"I am!" blurted Jared, the hairs on his neck stood up, panic seeping through his body. 

"You what?" Jensen froze in his spot. 

"I'm, uhm unmated," he stammered, blush returned to his face. 

"But you smell of alpha." 

"I never said I didn't have an alpha. I'm just not mated." 

"But, how is that possible?" Jared and Jensen could see eye to eye between the missing books. 

"I'm sorry Jensen, but I have to go." And with that Jared walked away and Jensen didn't follow. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Jared walked the two blocks back to the place he called home. He lived above a strip club called Devils Trap. His hand shook as he opened the door. Caffeine from the coffee and the adrenaline from meeting Jensen still pumped through his veins. He opened the door and the smell of stale air, booze, and cigarettes hit him like a wall. "Nothing like home," he muttered to himself. He wanted to walk up to his room and take a shower, but a slim business dressed guy walked from behind the curtains and jumped off the stage. 

"Jared, baby where did you go today? That stupid bookstore, again?" 

"S'not stupid Lucifer," for a moment Jared looked eye to eye with the devil incarnated. 

"Hold your tongue, Omega!" Lucifer spat in Jared's face as he spoke. 

"Yes, Alpha,” his eyes faltered and he shuffled his feet. It would feel too degrading to wipe the spit from his face, so he left it there in silent disobedience. 

"That's better, now go upstairs you wreak of..." Lucifer sniffed the air, with his pointed nose. "I was going to say of coffee, but you smell of another Alpha." Jared tensed. "Omega what did you do, what did you let him do?!" Lucifer grabbed him by the wrist pulling him close, growling. Jared saw the flames of hell behind the older man’s eyes.  
"Nothing, I didn't let him do anything!" Jared wailed, trying to pull his arm back. Looking anywhere but at Lucifer. "I pulled away and went home. I swear!" 

"Your promises me nothing to me!” he pulled Jared even closer, forcing Jared to look at him. “Why is his smell on you?" Lucifer raised his other hand, close to Jared’s head. 

"No! He touched my hand. Please!" Lucifer put his other hand around Jared's neck. 

"You better not be lying to me," his hands tightened. 

"No!" Jared's voice cracked. 

"Good," Lucifer dropped his grasp. "Upstairs, shower, and be ready in an hour. Your heat is on the way." As Jared turned to walk up the stairs Lucifer slapped his ass and laughed when Jared tried to bite back a whine. The unmistakable need to be knotted had begun its work of running ramped through Jared’s body. The betrayal of will had begun to falter. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Jensen waited till Jared was out of sight before he took out his phone to place a call. 

"Hello NYPD Headquarters, this is the over lord speaking. How may I direct your call?" 

"Hey, Mish. It's Jensen, transfer me to Bobby." 

"Oh, hey cowboy. Hold on a minute." 

 

"Thanks man," Jensen pushed through the crowed bookstore and out the coffee shop, heading back to his car. 

"Mr. Ackles this better be good." 

"Yes, Mr. Singer. I have our way into Devils Trap. That bastard Lucifer is going down."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a tad more brutal, but only toward the end does it progressively get worse.

Chapter 2

Jared's life sucked. Where he lived was hell or its equivalent being a whore house. An Omega's life was awful, but being Lucifer's personal pet was even worse, and there was nothing that he could do. Society was created in a way that it made it impossible or very unlikely for him to find his happy ending.

After coming out of the shower that he need from the coffee shop, he toweled himself off, and sighed at his reflection. He was only eighteen but he had the eyes of a middle aged man and he would bet his heart veered no better. Okay, so maybe his life sucked, but he was born into this. His mom, though he couldn't be sure which one, was one of dancers from this joint. None of the other dancer would talk, so Jared long ago made his peace. And Lucifer all those years ago made sure he knew how lucky he was for not kicking both of them out on their asses. And when his mom got pregnant again, this time with Megan, Jared knew this was only chance to have normal life with a family.

Jared heard quick paced footsteps making their way up to his room, soon followed by the quite rasp of knuckles on the door. "Jared let me in, it's Megan," in barely a stage whisper.

Jared hurriedly grabbed the robe from the rack, putting in on, and went to open the door. "Megan, so good to see you again, sister. Have they been treating you right? Please come in."

She huffed, "On stage or our friends?"

"Well start with the lesser of two evils and we'll talk from there." Jared walked her into the kitchen/dining room. His place was small but it was better then what most got. Being Lucifer's pet had it perks, less stage time and less one on one time with costumers, since Lucifer didn't like to share what was his, plus no pit time.

Jared opened the small fridge and handed his sister a water bottle. "Sorry I can't offer more."

"No that's fine, thank you. And as for me I'm doing as good as can be except." She brought the bottle to her lips, exposing her inner arm. It was covered with lacerations with varying intervals of bright red claws marks.

"Megan, what happened?" She instantly put her arm back to her side, only to have Jared take her hand and angle her arm so he could examine the wounds closer.

"What do you think happened," she said bitterly. "Pit work, was designated to entertain a werewolf during his cycle. He got a bit carried away. Nothing I can't handle."

"What were you doing down in the pit? I had Lucifer's word that you wouldn't have to spend more time down there. He called it an early birthday present or something."

Megan snickered, "Yah you had Lucifer's word. Like that would get anybody anything. You’re the only one that he keeps his halfcocked promises to."

"I'll just..."

"No! Please don't do anything else."

"Why?" Megan didn't respond just moved further away from Jared. He looked at her quizzically. "Megan, these aren't werewolf marking, these normal nail marks. Who did this? Did one of the customers do this?" They know the rules, no permanent marking."

"Oh Jared, I wish I could live in you fantasy world, where people listen to rules and kept promises."

"Please, just tell me." She could see the pained look on his face.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you, but have to promise me you won’t do anything about it."

"But Megan..."

"No buts."

"Fine, just out with it."

Megan wasn't convinced by a long shot, but she rolled her eyes, "Some of the other female omegas were getting annoyed that I was getting special treatment. So, they took alternating turns and beat the ever living shit out of me and placed my rag doll of body in a cage for a day or so."

"When was this?"

Before Megan could respond the door to Jared's apartment flew open. "Omega? Are ready for the fun to begin. I've got so many plans for you." Lucifer strutted in with a smirking grin, which faded when he saw Megan. "What are you do doing here slut? I thought I had your cunt being assigned for next three hours to a senator. Wouldn't look good being late, now would it?" Lucifer walked up to her and grabbed her by her jaw and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

She squirmed trying to get words out, "I'm...sorry. Was about to...leave."

"Now why would you think I'd let you go without a punishment." The smirk had reappeared where it previously was, his other fingers brushed over her lips as she tried gasp for air. "Such a pretty cock sucking lips, wouldn't you say Jared?" Lucifer turned to face him, keeping Megan pinned against the wall.

"Let her go Lucifer." Jared was trembling, hands clenched and unclenched.

"What did you say?" He tightened his grasp around Megan's neck. She was slowly getting weaker, arms barely able to move toward her neck. "What in that scrambled omega's brain made you think I would do anything for you. You are nothing more than my pet that I tie up during its heat and watch beg and lose who are." He dropped Megan from his grasp and she collapsed, her entire body hiving as the air returned back to her lungs. "On your knees, now Omega!" Lucifer hissed as he kicked her in the side. Quickly as she could she pulled herself up. He grabbed her by the hair as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Now you're going to stay still and let my fuck those pretty little lips of yours." Lucifer dragged the tip of cock over her lips, have precome paint them before he slammed into her. Causing her to gag and want to pull back. "Stay still slut. And Jared, baby, I haven't forgotten about you." He slammed one more time into her mouth, tears started to well up. "When I'm done with your sister, our together time gets to begin. But, for now you stay right where you are and watch your whore of a sister get mouth fucked."

And Jared stayed put, watching his sister, as her tears stopped rolling one by one down. Her once live like face, slowly became porcelain, fading all real beauty. Leaving a doll in their wake. He watched, but not really. Lights were turned on, but no one was home and he wished he really did live in his favorite books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> and thanks to the people that left such nice comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: This chapter is still a bit sad, but it is optimistic by the end... kinda  
> Enjoy <3

Chapter 3 

 

Jensen is an Alpha, a workaholic, an Aquarius, and a cop at NYPD. He is in love with his work and he has good friends there too. But, that can make it... complicated. 

 

Five years ago his wife, Danneel, and their thirteen year old daughter, JJ, where captured. That's when workaholic Jensen became alcoholic Jensen. Bobby tried his best to keep his friend and coworker from going down that path that people seldom came back from. They argued, a lot, and in the end their friendship was stretched pretty thin. It didn't take long to piece it together what had happened. Danneel and JJ had been captured by Alastair, a psychopath with good knowledge of the law and how to bend them to his will. The front of his operation was a casino he was able to open, 'cause apparently it use to be an Indian reservation back in day. But he was more notoriously known for his prostituting services of omegas and the occasional beta. However, there was no paper work to prove it or anyone willing to testify in court. 

 

Jensen had tried for months to get a foot hole into the organization. He was buried deep undercover when it went terrible wrong. Jensen could never be sure what happened- perhaps a cop gone bad, but someone had ratted him out. Alastair was furious and sent men after his family. 

 

It wasn't until two month later, when Jensen was able to knock the front door down, warrant and arrest form in hand. He was the one that cuffed Alastair and put him in the police car, it was the least Bobby could do. After the arrest had been made, Jensen pushed through the mess of people to find his wife and daughter. Danneel was found in a cage not breathing and JJ was tied to a poll with a collar around her neck, both were rushed to Winchester Hospital. His wife was determined dead on the ride there and his daughter was in a comma. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

 

After Jensen had hung up with Bobby, he reached over to open to the glove compartment to get his trusty flask out when, a picture of Danneel hugging JJ at the beach fell out. He picked it up and sighed, brushing his fingers over it. They had gone to the beach, it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. He smiled fondly looking back at the memory. Jensen glanced back at the flask and back at the picture and tossed the container back into the glove compartment again and placed the picture on the seat next to him. Without really thinking about it he drove over to Winchester Hospital. Nurse Masters was changing the ivy bags when he walked in. 

 

"Ms. Masters how is she today?" 

 

"Mr. Ackles, I've told you before call me Meg." 

 

"And I've told you to call me Jensen," he smiled softly. This bantering between had been going on for awhile. The joking and trying to make the situation the best that they could made it just bearable. 

 

"Duly noted and your daughter seemed to have slipped out of her comma for a few hours but she didn't wake, returning back to her previous sate after a while. She also appeared to be dreaming in this time." Jensen walked over to JJ and stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

 

"Hey, sweetie, It's daddy. I heard you had a dream today." It was quiet, just the beeping of the heart monitor. His shoulders fell when she didn't stir or show any signs of waking. 

 

"Mr... Jensen don't give up. She could wake any day now." 

 

"Don't you think I know that! I've been coming here for the last five years in hopes that my sweet angel will come around!" He snapped, spinning around, cornering her. Meg backed a few steps back. Another nurse hurriedly went to entrance of the room. 

 

"Everything alright in here?" she asked. 

 

"Yes, I believe so. Mr. Ackles we good?" Jensen nodded numbly. "Yah, thanks for coming so quickly. You can go back to your station again." The other nurse smiled and left. 

 

"I'm sor..." 

 

"Don't be Mr. Ackles, I'm gonna go on my rounds now, are you going to be here long?" 

 

"I don't know." 

 

"I'll have a blanket and pillow brought up just in case." 

 

"Thanks," mumbled Jensen and she left with a small node. 

 

He pulled the chair out of the corner of the room and placed close to the bed. "I've got good news sweetie." He put his hand on hers, rubbing the top of her hand in circling motion with his thumb. "I have my way into Devil's Trap." He squeezed JJ's hand. "I also may have met someone." He felt the blood rush into face. "Hey don't give that look!" he joked. "He seems sweet, maybe a little too nervous and jumpy, but kinda pretty in a dorky way." Jensen sighed and placed his daughter's hand back to her side. He got up and stretched his legs and neck. He looked back at JJ, sleeping so peaceful and moved her a little over so he could lay down next to her, in hopes that he took could find the same serenity. 

 

"You know, I miss her, your mother. She was, is my world. I would do anything to get her back. To feel her in my arms, to smell her sweet perfume, and see that crazy bed hair every morning before she tamed it." Jensen pulled JJ closer, tears brimmed his eyes. Though he wouldn't cry, he didn't anymore. Couldn't let those feeling run ramped. He absent mindedly returned back to stroking her hair. JJ was turning so much into her mother, but she still had Jensen's smile. He crinkled his nose to keep the tears back, "Happy Birthday Justice Jay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, sorry for taking longer to post the next chapter. But, it is a little fluffier.  
> Hope you like it :)

Chapter 4 

 

Jared for a few days after his heat wasn't able to move much. He slept for the first twenty-four hours, only to get up to go to the bathroom or if the nightmares were to bad. The irony was that he life now was a nightmare. 

 

Somewhere on the third day Megan dropped by to see if he had taken some fluids and that the bruises around his ankles and wrists were only superficial. They were, Lucifer was oddly gentle. It was out of character for him and it made Jared's skin crawl. 

 

On the fourth day Jared had enough strength to take a shower that he badly needed. He didn't even brother looking at his reflection, for he knew what he would see. Sunken in eyes with shaded black rings. He waited till the water was warm before he stepped in. The water stung his cuts on his chest and bruises on his ass. He gentle rubbed soap over his body, the same body that Lucifer touched, tortured. Jensen words from the book store rung through his head. "But you smell of alpha, how can you be unmated?" Jared scuffed at this, "Yah sure," he said to himself. "It's possible when my alpha, lord of the fine establishment Devils Trap, is your owner. I'm unmated because he likes to tie me up for days on end to watch me squirm." He wanted to tell Jensen this, but he knew better. It wouldn't get him his happy ending. Jared turned his back to the spray to wash his hair. He knew he couldn't lift his arm all the way up yet. It would be another day until full mobility would return. He tried anyways. He winced, his biceps hurt and water burned as it ran in between his ass. Lucifer finally gave into Jared's needs on the last day of his heat. Relentlessly pounding an over sized dildo into his puckered hole, that was seeping with want, need. It never felt good, there was no switch from pain to pleasure. He thought about Jensen, wondered if maybe he treated his omegas the same or if he was nice. Jared focused on the memory of Jensen in the coffee shop and then in the book store. 

 

Jared felt his cock twitch at the memory. Jensen's hands were warm and callused as he moved his hand over his. he turned off the water, there was no use getting turned on over something that would never happen. As he walked by the mirror he caught his appearance. He sighed, he was going to have to face that eventually. He backed up and took a good look. Well, if he looked like shit at least his hair didn't have too. He garbed the hair product by the sink and ran his hands through hair. 

 

Later that day he found himself walking to the coffee shop. He didn't want to, but he was getting stir crazy. Plus, his stage time wasn't until later that evening. He walked in ready to sit at his normal spot by the window, when he had to take double take. He thought he was seeing things, but on the second look he wasn't. Jensen was sitting there reading a book as he drank his black coffee. He fit right in too, like had been doing this his whole life. It took Jared a moment to realize, that Jensen wasn't reading, but looking at him and smiling. Oh crap, every fiber in his body told him run, to get out of there quick. His neurons must have been miss firing, because it wasn't until Jensen was almost right in front of him before he actually started to run. Jared quickly moved through the crowed front of the coffee shop and into his sanctuary. He felt his neck go clammy. 

 

"You know this really isn't a good hiding spot anymore." Jared wanted to have some snarky come back but his mouth just hung open. Jensen put his hand under his chin to close Jared's mouth. "Keep it to long open and a fly is bound to land in it." Jared felt the warm tingly feeling return to his face. 

 

"I know it's not a good hiding spot, but I like it here," Jared at long last was finally able to say, but couldn't make eye contact. Jensen gave a baffled look, until clarity took the fog from his eyes. 

 

"Oh and why is that? They are just overly romanticized novels here. Perhaps venturing into the Syfy section would give the power to actually disappear from your follower." 

 

"What if I didn't want to disappear from my follower," Jared mumbled before turning away, facing the books he knew so well. 

 

"What did you say?" Jensen turned Jared so they were facing again. 

 

"Nothing. It was not my place to talk." Jared tried to squirm from under Jensen's grip. "I'm sorry it wont happen again." That perplexed Jensen look that seemed the be quiet a lot on his face had returned. 

 

"No. Jared, I wanted to know what you said. I didn't hear you the first time." Jared looked uncomfortable. Jensen replaced his grip on Jared's shoulder with holding his hand. That uneasy tightening feeling from this mornings shower had returned. 

 

Jared pulled his hand away and gulped air down before he tried to speak again. "I said, what if I didn't want to disappear from my follower." Dizziness made him tip back a bit, so he had to catch himself on the book self behind him. Jensen pulled Jared forward with hands on his hips. 

 

"Still, why this section?" 

 

Jared moved away from touch. "I like..." No, Jared thought to himself he wasn't going to have this conversation with him, he'd just laugh. He inwardly scowled at himself for letting it get this far. Obviously Jensen didn’t get that Jared wasn't interest or at least he couldn't be. 

 

Jensen backed a few steps back. "Hey man. I'm sorry I was being so forward. Your just kinda dorky and cute, but I didn't mean to discomfort you." 

 

"It's forgotten," Jared said without missing a beat. 

 

Jensen knew it wasn't but he couldn't take what he did back. All he could do was try to make it up to Jared. "You want to sit with me. I could buy you a coffee and you could tell me why this is your hide out." Jared didn't show any signs that he was going to move or talk. "Maybe a rain check?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Okay. Sorry." Jensen turned to walk and was surprised to feel his arm being pulled back. 

 

"You didn't let me finish. I would very much like to have coffee with you right now." 

 

"Really?" Jensen lightened up. "Oh, great!" 

 

And Jared knew at that moment he was so far in the dog house he was back in hell. Jensen smile unwavered the whole time he and Jared sat and talked. Yah this was just great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I want to apologies for taking almost a month write this chapter .  
> Anyways enjoy, I hope <3

Chapter 5

Jared laughed, “Really? You can speak German.” 

“Yah,” mumbled Jensen. “Ich kann Deutsch sprechen.” Jared laughed so hard the coffee in his hands almost spilled. Jensen tried not to stare when Jared laughed, but it was those damn dimples and that big goofy smile. 

They had been meeting up for the last few weeks off and on every Tuesday and Friday at the joined coffee shop and book store. Jensen most of times bought their drinks and Jared tried not to feel bad that he couldn’t or well not often. 

Jensen must have been gazing at Jared longer than he thought because Jared was waving his hands in front him, “Jensen buddy, anyone home?”

“Huh?” Jensen shook his head, trying to snap out it.

“Wow, what were you thinking about?”

This time Jensen turned bright red, “Uhm…”

“Oh… you were thinking about that,” Jared moved uncomfortable away from the table and back on to his chair.

“Jare, it’s not like that. Remember I promised I’d make it up to you when you had coffee with me the first time.” Jared didn’t seem convinced. “Jared, please I didn’t want make you feel uncomfortable. You want to know what I was thinking about.” Jared leaned in a bit and nodded his head. “I was thinking the man that was sitting across from me has the damnest dimples and the goofiest smile.”

“Really?” Jared was doing that famous puppy eye look, his hair falling over his eyes when he looked up at Jensen. His ‘really’ had sounded genuine. Fuck that broke Jensen’s heart, how could anybody do anything to that sweet sweet man? That thought made his blood boil under skin. “Whoa, Jensen. Now what were you thinking about?” Jared had only seen that look on Lucifer when he had done something wrong. Jared didn’t think he was doing anything wrong.

He had started to panic, when reassuring hands scooped up his monster hands. ‘Hey Jared, no it’s okay. I was thinking about work.”

Jared relaxed bit and fought the instinct to want to purr. Any time Jensen touched him a kind gentle way he just wanted to be wrapped in a blanket of Jensen’s warmth. “What is your work anyways, I sort of remember you telling me it had long hours, but you never said what it was.”

Jensen pulled his hands away from Jared. Crap, what was he going to tell Jared? That he was a NYPD cop? That would go over well. “I, Uhm, work at my brother’s bar.”

“Really? That’s really cool; I’ve never been to a bar before. Wait you have a brother?”

“Yah, Josh he is my older brother, but that’s not the point. You haven’t been to a bar before, why?”

“I can’t. My master…”

“Master?”

Shit, thought Jared, he would so be in trouble for this. “Oh! Yah, where I work the boss likes to be called Master, funny huh?”

Jensen mustered a small laugh, “Yah, funny. So I just had a thought.” Jared was glad Jensen was changing the topic. “What if we went to my brother’s bar? I could pick you up and we could have a drink?”

That sounded lovely to Jared he really wanted to do that but, “I can’t…”

“And why not?” Jensen sounded indigent. 

“Like you, I have long work hours. I doubt my boss would be very happy with me if I want out late.”

“It doesn’t have to be late, I could pick you up at 6 and we leave again at 8.”

Fuck it, thought Jared, he really wanted to go out with tall nice man. “Yah, yah okay. But, I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds prefect.” Jensen scribbled quickly on a napkin the address to the place and put it into Jared’s hand. “It’s a date.” Jared’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the words. “I mean only if you want it to be.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hands affectionately, “Yah we have a date.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As soon as Jared had politely excused himself from their coffee date or whatever this was, Jensen hurriedly called his brother. 

“Hey little brother, what’s up?” came the voice of the phone. 

Jensen could hear the music that played in the bar, “Am I calling you at a bad time?” 

“Naw, just getting ready for tonight.”

“Doesn’t Ruby do that?”

Jensen heard on Josh’s voice that he was put onto speaker phone. “Yah, but the bitch is unreliable.”

“So, why don’t you just fire her sorry ass?”

“I would, you know, but she has away with customers. She can just work them over and bring in the big bucks. I would dare to say that she is almost as good as you Jenny.” Jensen sighed when the faint sound of a glass shattering on the floor broadcasted itself over the line. “Crap. Anyways it’s nice talking to you and all, but why’d you call?”

“Actually, you kinda touched based on what I was going to ask.” Jensen knew that if he was talking face to face with Josh, he’d be rolling his eyes. “Uhm,” Jensen put a hand on the back of his neck, “Uhm I need a small favor. Actually, the NYPD does…”

Another glass smashed to the ground, he winced at the sound. “Oh no, you don’t ask me for that kind of favor. Last time…”

Jensen hated to beg or even grovel for things , however this was different. “Please?” and before Josh could protests he quickly continued, “All you would have to do is say that I work for you.”

The line went dead for long while and Jensen had feared that his older brother had just hung up on him, “Fine, but only ‘cause it’s somewhat the truth. Is that all you need me to do?”

“Actually, I’m going to meet a guy there. I’m on a case and I needed to think of a cover story quickly and you just popped in my head.”

“Kinda like you popped through my front window?”

“About that, I’m still sorry that happened.”

“Yah, yah,” mumbled Josh. “I’ll do this for you, but your boss better reimburse for any costs.”

Jensen smiled brightly at this, “Thank you Josh! And they will, I promise!”

“And for the two cup that just broke.”

“Yes, of course! I’ll be there around 6?” Jensen could have sworn that through the grumble voice came an ‘I love you’, but he wasn’t sure.

He just shook his head as he dialed for work. “Hello NYPD Headquarters, this is Misha speaking. How may I direct your call?”

“Hi yah Mish! Direct me to Bobby.”

“Coming right up Jensen,” said Misha sweetly.

“Mr. Ackles, this better be good. I was about to leave for a late lunch.”

“It is Mr. Singer. My under cover op, I’m going to get vital info tonight.”

Bobby didn’t even bother to sugar coat it, “You better have a plan Ackles, plus when this goes sideways I’ll have your hide super glued to desk work for next six weeks.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand.”

Bobby sighed at the sarcastic ass that was his friend could be, “What do you need and how can I help you?”

“I’m going to need a recording device, I don’t need a team waiting out front, but if tonight goes well I’ll need some bugs to plant around the place.”

“That is manageable. Come by and get your devices. And Jensen you’ve done the department good.”

“Thank you Bobby.” The line dropped and Jensen was filled with guilt. He knew he should feel pride in what he had accomplished in so little time, but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

He was going to need a drink.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jared was all nerves. He had been looking through his closet for the last hour hoping to find to prefect outfit for the prefect date on this perfect night, with the most perfect guy over. Jared blushed at how many perfects seemed to be gathering up just thinking about one guy. Ugh, he was never going to find anything. He was about to give up all hope when a light knocking on his door startled him from his thoughts. It could only be his sister behind the door. 

He padded over to the door, opening it a crack. Megan crinkled her nose. “Jeez Jared, what has you so worked up? I can smell from the stairs.”

Jared blushed and looked at his feet, “Nothing.”

“Bull shit, tell me.” Megan pushed the door open and pointed a finger so hard at Jared’s nose it bent to the side a bit.

Jared quickly looked behind Megan and down the hallway and closed the door after him. “You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Depends.” Megan squinted her eyes.

“I won’t tell you then.” Jared leaned forward to open the door again.

“Don’t get your baby blue panties in a twist. I won’t tell.” 

Jared pulled Megan to couch and sat them down. “You remember how I was telling you about this guy…”

“Yah? The guy from the book you’re reading…”

 

“Well, he isn’t a guy from my book. He is real and I’m having a date with him tonight at a bar.” Jared didn’t even have a chance to breathe out relief from finally being able to tell someone, before Megan slapped him hard in face and one more time to smack that stupid shocked face gone. 

“You are really dumb. Fuck, Jared how could you do something like this to us?” Jared had known it wouldn’t go over well with little sister. Megan paced back and forth, talking incoherently and swearing to herself, “You know this isn’t as bad as it seems. I could take your place tonight and no one would ever have to know. I would be just a stupid Omega girl who couldn’t control herself”

Jared stood up to stand next to her. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, she shook it right off. “Leave me alone, I need to think straight.” 

“No, Megan you don’t have to do anything for me. I want to go on this date.” 

“Jared, please be reasonable. We can fix this!”

“There is nothing to be fixed,” scowled Jared sourly. “And you know what, if you aren’t going to be supportive just leave and don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Jared turned to face the closet for the millionth time. He heard feet retreating towards the door; the hinges softly creaked as it was opened as well as the closed. Tears started to well up, he sniffed; he was not going to cry, not when he was going on the most prefect date, on this most perfect night, with the most perfect guy ever. He sniffed again and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. At least he had Jensen. 

This thought startled him. When had Jensen become this important to him? He reopened the door to the closet; he flinched when he looked at his reflection. He hated that he had bothered to look. His hair was too long, his eyes to big, his smile was weirdly childish, and this was a good day for him. Damn it! Why couldn’t this be easier? He slammed his fist on mirror that hung on the inside of the door. Shattered fractals of glass went everywhere, covering his feet. He rubbed away the tears in his eyes. I’m going to pull it together, he thought as he straightened back up, tonight is going to be prefect.  
Jared stiffened as slim arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him tightly. He looked into the remaining mirror, his sister’s eyes meeting his, “Jare, do you really like him?” Jared nodded numbly. “Well, than I recommend that you wear that red and black flannel with that grey tight t-shirt, and those jeans; they hug you in all the right places.”

The taller man turned slowly to face his sister. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled her into a tighter hug.

“Yah, no problem bro. Now let me go, you big buffoon. You’re getting snot all over my hair.” Megan wriggled to get out the grasp. “Jared…”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just…”

“Hush up now and start changing. We still need to get your hair and make-up done.” Jared shot her his best ‘bitch please face’ and she laughed. “Come on you big girl get a move on.” She tweaked his ass as he turned back to the closet and laughed once more as he squeaked. 

Yah so, maybe Jared still had Megan to count on but at least tonight would perfect. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jensen felt his entire body pulsate from anticipation. He fumbled as he zipped up his leather jacket. Briefly he ran his fingers over his hair one last time as he peered at his reflection. This will have to do, he thought to himself. The lump in his throat reminded him of what needed to get done tonight. He had gone to headquarters to pick up a few key important factors, the bugs and the recording dive; all now hidden from view. There was a light curvature from where the recording device was to be out of sight. Jared wouldn’t notice it if he wasn’t looking for it. That pang of guilt slowly turned from a simmer to a bubble. “No, I can do this,” he muttered as he bore holes into his own eyes. “I’m doing this to make lives better,” His voice wavered and cracked. But he knew the really reason why he was. No one needed to know that last part. Even though he was alone he added the last part almost inaudibly, “And Jared’s life.” 

And this time his voice was strong. 

Yes, Jensen could this, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: Ich kann Deutsch sprechen- I can speak German


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jensen had made sure he was earlier at the bar than Jared. He nervously ate the overly salted peanuts and he had talked with Josh as soon as he came about his plan one more time. Jensen reminded him that all he had to do was tell Jared, if he asked about his work here, that he worked here once in a while. At 6:30 Jensen started to get anxious. He twisted the ring on his finger, once clockwise and then back the other way, over and over alternating this and eating his food in front of him. “Had Jared decided to leave me hanging because he figured out he I am a cop and that’s why isn’t showing,” Jensen thought this all to himself. “Maybe I did something wrong.” That part hit him hard in the stomach. “Or…Or maybe his boss… No I can’t think that way.” He shook his head as he got up and brushed the peanut shell crumbs off his pants and walked to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, hoping that against all odds the water would calm his racing heart. He felt like his was in middle school waiting for his crush to show up. Jensen splashed more cold water, he couldn’t think that way about Jared. Sure Jared still had that cute innocent look that Jensen so desperately wanted to ruin over and over if he had the chance, but that was not the plan. Jensen checked once more to see if the recording device he had on him was turned on; it was. He looked one more time at himself before walking out the bathroom.

What he saw as he left the bathroom had him growling in seconds, the Alpha inside of him wanted to rip Ruby away from his… from Jared, who by the way wasn’t looking so happy with the situation he was in. Jensen noted this as he quickly he pulled himself together and headed to them in a brisk walk. When he got there he stood so he was facing both of them. Jared seemed to be less tense when he saw that Jensen appeared, but also wrecked with guilt. Those adorable eyes seemed to be empty in comparison to this afternoon. “Ruby, so good of you to watch over my date until I got here, but you can go now. Finish cleaning the tables and maybe get some customers their drinks.” 

“Jensen, darling you don’t work here anymore, so you can’t tell me what to do.”

Jared seemed puzzled at this, but Jensen didn’t even react, “Ah, well you see Ruby, I do. When you can’t get your sorry ass to work on time I help Josh out.”

“But I thought you worked at…”

“No ‘buts’ Ruby, just go do what I said. And while you’re at it get Jared and me my usual to drink.” 

Ruby clenched her fists and she stormed off. Jensen turned to Jared, who seemed to be close to tears. “I’m sorry,” was all Jared was able to say before a hiccupped sob came out. 

Jensen in an instant wrapped his arms around him, “Hey, ssh don’t be sorry. I actually don’t know what you’re sorry for.”

Even though Jared didn’t want to, he pulled away from the hug; he looked guilty and confused now. “Jensen I was late, so I made you wait for me. And then I let that female alpha, Ruby, talk to me.” Jared hung his head, so that his bangs covered his red eyes. “I would understand if you never wanted to see me again.”

Jared had gotten up from his chair as he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder; he turned around to see a sorrow filled face. “Jare, please stay. I’m not mad at you and definitely want to keep seeing you, if that’s alright.”

The depletedness in the Omegas’ eyes started to fade and his vibrant eye color started to show again. “You still want to see me?”

”Yes Jared, very much, so can we sit down and have our drinks. I want to enjoy the time we have left.” Jared let himself be sate down.

They talked a lot and Jared drank even more. Josh swung by when he could, Jensen introduced the two of them to each other and Jared seemed to like Josh enough to where he smiled sometimes when Josh made jokes or talked about Jensen and him growing up. 

By the end of the evening Jared was starting to let his walls come down, “You know Ruby is a scary Alpha, but you’re a nice one. So sweet and kind to me,” Jared blushed as he said that. He hadn’t planned on saying that, however the liquor in his system made him say things he didn’t want to. “Plus you wouldn’t hurt me like mast… like my boss does.” Jared looked into his empty cup. 

“Your boss hurts you?” This new information perked Jensen attention. 

Jared didn’t look up, “Yah, but only when I come home smelling like another Alpha or if screwed up. And even when I didn’t do anything it’s cause I’m an Omega and I must respect my Alpha’s decisions.” That part sounded rehearsed and it became quiet between them even with the music playing and the growing number of customers making noise. “But some of the time he is nice to me, he lets me go outside.” This time Jared did look up at Jensen, “You have really really pretty eyes and such a nice face, can I pet it?” Before Jensen could reply Jared’s hands were on his face stroking it sloppily.

Jensen laughed in spite of himself, “Come on Jare, it’s way past 8o’clock, time to go home. Did you take a taxi or drive here?”

“No silly, I walked.”

“Wait you walked, but that’s at least a 7mile walk from the café.”

“Doesn’t matter wanted to see you and your awesome hair. Wait did I just say that out loud?”

“Okay, you’re drunk and I’m not letting you walk home, so I’m driving you okay?”

‘Okay, but you can’t tell anyone where I live,” Jared speech was slurred almost to the point where he couldn’t speak. 

“I won’t Jare.” Jensen hated that he had to lie, but it was part of the job. He helped Jared out of his chair and through the crowded mess. Before Jared fell asleep in the car he told Jensen where he lived and he put it into his GPS. Jensen didn’t want to stare at Jared while he slept but he looked so at peace, Jensen couldn’t help but move some of his bangs to behind his ear. The drive didn’t take long and soon he was in front of Devils Trap. He honestly didn’t want to wake Jared up, however he had to. He gentle stroked Jared’s face, until he woke. 

Jared blinked dreamily and his long eye lashed fluttered open. “Hey Jare we are here. Do you need help getting inside?”

Jared wanted to say no but, “Yesh can you?”

Jensen sighed with relief, “Sure. Here let me help you out of the car.”

Jared swayed a bit as he and Jensen made it to the door. “You’re gonna need a password to open the door at this time of night.” Jared tried to put in the password but his fingers kept missing the key pad.

“Jared how about you tell me it, that way I can put it in.” 

“That’s a great idea. Jensen you are full of boundless ideas.” Jared leaned down so he could whisper in Jensen ear, “The password is 666.” Jared’s head slouched against Jensen’s shoulder and neck; the warm breath tickled. Jensen tried to concentrate, but it was hard to. Jared’s smell was intoxicating and his hands were caressing Jensen’s back and it felt as if Jared wanted to kiss his neck, but always pulled away before he did. Eventually he pressed the numbers in. The door buzzed open and he walked in with Jared.

“My room is at the top of the stairs,” Jared mumbled. The walk up the stairs was challenging to say the least. When they reached Jared’s door it was locked as well. “You need the key card, it’s in my back pocket, but I can’t seem to get my arms to work, can you get it?” Jared giggled at that.

“Ssshh Jared not so loud.” But Jensen reached in to the pocket anyways, trying to just feel for the key, but ending up touching Jared’s ass anyways. Jared pressed into the touch. Jensen groaned, “No Jared, not right now.” Jensen swiped the key card and maneuvered them inside. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights; the outside seemed to illuminate the room anyways. Carefully he placed a sleepy Jared on the couch. “Night Jare, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He placed a soft kiss on Jared’s temple and turned to look around the place. He felt someone reach for his hips. He turned to see Jared look up at him with the most serious face he could muster. 

“Wait don’t go, I haven’t thanked you for tonight yet.” Jared rolled of the couch and onto his knees. 

“Jared that’s not necessary.”

“Oh, but it isss. You paid for my drinks and drove me home,” Jared started to fumble with Jensen’s belt buckle. 

“Really Jare, it’s okay.” Last thing Jensen needed was for Jared to see the recording device he had underneath. 

Jared didn’t seem convinced, just confused in why Jensen was turning him down. He tried a different approach, he nuzzled Jensen’s crotch hoping for him to say yes, but he only stopped Jared again. “I really don’t want you to. How about I tuck you into bed and the next time we go out you can pay for it.”

“Okay,” was Jared could say before he was lead to his bed and tucked in. 

“Do you need anything else, Jare?”

“Yes, can you cuddle with me.” 

Jensen wanted to say no, but as he looked down and saw this adorable puppy of a guy look up at him he couldn’t help but say yes. He lay next to Jared until his breathing became even and Jared was asleep.

Slowly he crept out of the bed and glanced at his watch. It was 1 o’clock and he still had to finish plan B of operation for the night. He wanted to look one more time at Jared, yet he knew it wouldn’t be wise to do so. By the time he done planting bugs around the house it was close to 1:30. On a last minute thought he wrote Jared a note, he didn’t want Jared to wake up a not know why he left.   
“Morning Jared,   
Sorry for leaving so early, but last minute family thing came up. I left my cell at the bottom of the page. Call or txt me whenever.   
Hope to see you soon,  
Jensen   
1(818) 356-2712

Jensen quietly closed the door behind him as he left Jared’s room and shuffled down the stairs and to his car. Unaware of the camera that was out front Devils Trap and that Lucifer had watched the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give special thanks to croatoan-mydearwinchester for being my awesome beta reader.   
> check her tumblr out http://croatoan-mydearwinchester.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or like it if you enjoyed it so far.  
> Thanks <3


End file.
